We are The Survivors
by Torotyrannus15
Summary: Takes place directly after Love's Labours Lost in Space. This story tells of what happens to the animals that survived the implosion of Vergon 6. Did other animals survive? What is the fate of the survivors? How will they make it on their rock? Where will they end up? Will they find a new utopia to call home? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Survivors

**Torotyrannus15 here. This story takes place directly during and after "Love's Labours Lost in Space", and happens from the Vergonian animals' POV. If you havn't seen the episode, leave.**

Also, if you get confused, here's a list of animal names I made up:

Tan-colored, furry Yak-like creature = Vlaak

Orange-ish, trunk-nosed monkey animal = Wulpett

Saber-toothed octopus = no explaination needed

Black, 3-eyed flying bird = Triclops-toucan

Fluffy, turquoise flightless bird = Loopeir bird

Large, purple camel-like animal = Colmox

Furry, tenticled, trunked animal = Wooly cirrelphont

Duck tortoise = Duck tortoise

6-legged crocodile-like lizard = Svorotarl

Winged caterpiller creature = Winged larvoid

Flat-headed yellow creature = Hammerhead newt

Lavender-colored Beluga whale creature = Lavender pond beluga

Large blue fish creature = Amphibious giant catfish

Multi-legged koala = Koalapillar

Rose-colored stalk-eyed animal = Lorbel

Small, pink tadpole creature = Sand tadpole

3-eyed green snail = Green weed snail

Vermilion and light turquoise jellyfish creatures = Koolojelli (separate genders)

Large, fawn-colored, weird-lipped striped beast = Lelogathor

Red, blue-spotted fanged larva = Kwilopillar

**Now enjoy. If you have no idea which creatures i'm talking about, watch the episode, and then pause it at the scene before Nibbler eats the Svorotarl. R&R**

* * *

**Vlaak's POV**

I ran. I ran on and on, but I could never run fast enough. Everywhere I looked, I saw dozens of wild animals stampeding in terror. We were all doomed. The world was falling apart, literally! There was no hope of escape for any of us. Extinction had seized its grip on all of our species. It was awful to look at, doomed creatures charging in all directions with some hope of escape, but there was none. Things were going so well not long ago, except for those monstrous Nibblonian creatures who devoured any critter they saw. But then the Humans came. They used their fancy-dancy machines to drill into our homeworld and pilfer all the dark matter the ravenous Nibblonians pooped out, but soon left the planet. We all thaught that the bad stuff was over, but we were wrong. Less than a year later, cracks began forming on the surface, but no-one took notice.

We should have. Very soon, some of the heavier animals started falling into the ground, and the others knew that something was up. Soon, all of the Nibblonians left our planet, and most of us were overjoyed, but trouble was brewing. Some wondered, "Why did the Nibblonians leave?" and we soon found out; our planet was about to collapse. The ground shook, trees and montains fell into the earth, and total chaos erupted. I ran faster.

Chunks of ground fell deep into the caverns all around me, and I looked away as many poor creatures fell to their deaths. A huge sinkhole collapsed into the planet right in front of me, and I was mere seconds from falling in. I ran around the whole farther, and enormous tremors shook the ground underfoot, causing me to trip and fall. When I looked up, I saw a ship! An electric-mucus clored rocked that hadn't taken off yet. I was saved! Quickly, I ran towards the ship, and called out so the pilot could hear me, and hopefully let me on board. I had almost reached the gangplank, when the ship suddenly jolted upwards and zoomed off without me. I roared out at the vessel, but it ignored my cry for help and zoomed away. That was it. I'm going to die, and so is everything else on this world. I bent my head in sadness, but then, I heard something. It was a Wulpett's warning call. I looked in the sound's direction, and saw a huge, rounded boulder that hadn't fallen into a sinkhole yet. There were several animals clinging to it. A female Wulpett, a male Saber-toothed octopus, a male Loopeir bird, and a female Triclops-toucan. They were hastily calling out to me, motioning for me to join them aboard the boulder. Suddenly, huge sinkholes erupted from behind me, and without thinking, I ran and threw myself onto the rock, just as the entire planet collapsed into itself, and we were taken with it. We all clinged to the stone with all our might as we fell into the planet's core. Suddenly, the inside of the planet violently exploded in a blinding glare of light, and we were suddenly rocketed away with tremendous speed and force, but we clung on to the rock and tightly shut our eyes against the rush. Soon, our speed decreased, and we opened our eyes. What we got was a shock. Our homeworld was gone; anihilated, just like that. Everything was destroyed. Everything was dead. But not us. This rock was our saving grace. Only because of it we survived. The rock was the holy ark that had spared us from demise. As we stared at the remains of a once plentiful world, we saw other large chunks of planet that were floating around in the vacuum of space, and we could only hope that other vergonians had been smart enough to do what we did, and had made it out alive. We each then turned to eachother with sullen eyes. We all knew the truth; the lush, Eden-like planet of Vergon 6 was gone forever.

And we were the survivors.

**(Like my intro? Pretty heartfelt, no? I just wanted to set the mood. You don't have to read this)**

the Vlaak, the Wulpett, the Saber-toothed octopus, the Triclops-toucan, and the Loopeir bird all stared at the remains of their homeworld. The Vlaak then looked to the side and saw the green ship flying away from them, deserting them._ "Bastards."_ The Vlaak thaught in anger. As the ship disappeared in the distance, the Vlaak caught sight of another, much larger ship closer by, about to leave. The Vlaak alerted the others, and they all loudly called out to the larger ship for help, but their calls were unanswered.

**The Nimbus-**

"Captain, there are some Vergonian animals that survived the explosion calling out from a rock in space. Shall we let them on board?" Lieutenant Kif Kroker said from the bridge of the Nimbus to his superior officer, the famed Zapp Brannigan.

"Negatory, Kif. According to Brannigan's law, we are not permitted to interact with members of undeveloped worlds. Anyway, those beasts are going kill and eat eachother any minute now. It's in their eyes." Commander Brannigan answered his lieutenent. Kif just sighed his usual sigh.

**Back on the boulder-**

The animals continued to loudly call out for help, but the large ship ignored them and flew away into space. The Vlaak was angered again. The others seemed to give up hope. The Vlaak looked at their saddened faces, and then spoke up.

"How could they leave us like that?!" The Vlaak angrily said to the other animals. "They come to our planet, our planet is destroyed, we manage to survive, and they leave us for dead! How dare they!" The others looked at him, still sullen-faced.

"Well, maybe they just don't like animals, and didn't want anything to do with us. Maybe they just didn't care." The Wulpett said with a sad tone. She sat down, and tears could be seen in her eyes. The Loopeir bird stepped foreward.

"Yeah, maybe they just don't care what happens to 5 animals who happen to each be the last of their kind." He sat down as well, his head bent over. The Triclops-toucan perched beside the Loopeir bird, and her eyes said the same thing.

"I guess we're just more useless junk in the universe to them, and have no purpose or importance in their eyes." It was the Saber-toothed octopus who said this as he climbed up to where the others were from the bottom of the rock. He crawled over and patted the tearful Wulpett on the shoulder. The Vlaak hated to see them giving in like this. It wasn't fair. The humans had caused their planet to be destroyed, not them. The Vlaak knew that he had to make things right, and to encourage these survivors to live a new life.

"Wait." He softly spoke. "You shouldn't say things like that. We may be seen as useless by them, but what does that matter?" This seemed to perk up the others a little.

The Vlaak continued. "What others think of us doesn't matter in the least. We are masters of our own fate, and that won't ever change." Smiles began to form on the other animals faces, and the Wulpett stopped sobbing and stood back up. The Vlaak was overjoyed at this. He kept going. "I say that we carry on the legacy of Vergon 6, so that future generations will know what the beutiful world was like. So who's with me?" The animals cheered, and there sadness was immediatly replaced by joy. The Vlaak was very proud of his work. But then, the Triclops-toucan realized something.

"Hold on." She said. "What're we going to do for food? I can't see a speck of greenery on this rock." The other animals realized this, to. They had no food, or water.

"Yeah. And what about me? I'm a carnivore." Said the Saber-toothed octo. "And I don't want to have to eat you guys." The animals didn't know what they would eat, but the Vlaak had an idea.

"Let's try digging into this rock." He said. "There could be edible minerals inside." The other animals mulled over the Vlaak's ludicrus idea, but then decided to try it out.

"Alright, me and Saber-toothed octopus will dig because we're the strongest, and the rest of you sift through what we dig up and say if you find anything edible." The others quickly agreed, and the Saber-toothed octopus and the Vlaak began to dig into the rock using their claws and teeth. Soon, Saber-toothed octo found something.

"Guys! Come look at this." He announced.

"What did you find?" The Wulpett asked.

The Saber-tooth held up a small, black object in his tenticle. "It's Dark Matter!"

"Dark Matter? Isn't that what used to make up our planet?" The Triclops-toucan asked.

"As a matter of fact, it is! But can we eat it?" The Vlaak wondered aloud. The Saber-toothed octopus just shrugged and tossed the orb of Dark Matter into his mouth. He chewed it for a few moments, then swallowed, and joyfully licked his chops.

"This stuff is more than eatable, it's delicious!" He yelped with joy. The others each ate one peice of Dark Matter. It was delicious! They were about to have seconds, but the Vlaak spoke up.

"Wait! There is only a limited supply of Dark Matter in this boulder. If we eat too much at once, we will run out of it and starve to death!" He explained. The others quickly realized that he was right, and stopped themselves before they ate any more. "We'll have to ration this precious Dark Matter, so let's agree that each of us will only eat 2 orbs at the very most each day." The others agreed to this new law.

"Guys! Guys! Look at this!" Exclaimed the Triclops-toucan from the other sid of the rock. The other animals went over to see what the big deal was. They got quite a surprise. The side of the boulder that faced away from the Dark Matter hole was completely covered in moss, mushrooms and lichen, and also had a small, leafy hedge on the side and a puddle of fresh water to drink. It was unbelivable that they hadn't noticed this before. Triclops-toucan was perched atop the bush, eating a few leaves.

"Isn't this great! Now we have even more food, and water!" She happily said. The others were happy too, and they bent down for a little drink. Wulpett then had an idea.

"Y'know guys," She began. "If we're going to start over, and make our own way in the universe, we'll need a leader. Someone to make all the decisions, protect us, and give us a chance at life." The animals all agreed, and looked up at Vlaak.

"Wait, me? You want me to be your leader?" He said in surprise. The others grinned.

"I nominate Vlaak to be leader." Loopeir bird said.

"I second that motion." Saber-toothed octopus said.

"So do I." Wulpett added.

"Me too!" Triclops-toucan exclaimed. Vlaak was absolutely astonished.

"Gosh, you're serious?" He asked. The others all nodded. A wide grin grew on Vlaak's face. "Wow, I don't know what to say!" He joyously said.

"How about this?" Wulpett said, and then whispered something into Vlaak's ear.

"Alright." Vlaak said. He began a speech. "I, perhaps the last of all Vlaaks, promise to lead, protect, and strengthen the last remaining animals of the once great planet, Vergon 6, into the future. I swear never to abandon you, and upon my death, I will ask for my firstborn son to become your leader, and so on, until the universe ends." The other animals smiled throughout the whole pledge, but then Wulpett said,

"Wait, Vlaak. Your firstborn son? How are you going to-" But she was cut off by Vlaak.

"Yes, I know you are confused about that, but I will explain." A look of grave seriousness appeared on his face. "You see, my friends, we are few. And chances are that no others of our individual species survived. Therefore, if we want the legacy of Vergon 6 to live on, we must do something, something very non-preferable." All the other animals suddenly gasped in realization.

"Yes, my friends." Vlaak continued. "In order for our kind to survive into the future, we will have to amalgamate."

* * *

**Whatcha think? R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Mating Rights

**2nd chapter of "We are The Survivors". I'm betting that none of you knew what 'amalgamate' meant when it came last chapter. Well, for those who still don't know, it means to conceive hybrid offspring. Anyways, I'm surprised that nobody else has written a story like this one before, but then again, I didn't expect 'Dinorama' to be exactly unique either. If you are reading this now, TheAnnoyingAlien, (HA! If..) it means that you either check for new Futuarama fics every hour or so, or that you use your magic laptop to track every little fic-related thing I do...**

**I own nothing, except for the names of the animals.**

* * *

The other Vergonian survivors were in shock from what Vlaak just said. After a few moments, Wulpett spoke up.

"Vlaak, are sure you know what you're talking about?" She said in a confused voice.

"Yes, I am absolutely sure. In order for the legacy of Vergon 6 to live on, we must reproduce hybrid offspring." Vlaak replied.

"But wait, only two of us are female." Saber-toothed octo pointed out. "So that would mean-"

"Precisely. If we are to do this, the young would be half-siblings. I know that most of you will refuse to accept this idea, but I beleive that it's our moral duty to preserve the genes of the species of Vergon 6, and this would be the only way it is possible." Vlaak continued. The other animals breifly looked at one another, and considered Vlaak's idea.

"Vlaak, are you sure you're serious about this?" Wulpett asked.

"I have never been more serious about something in my entire life." Vlaak replied. Wulpett looked over at the others, and they each nodded to her. Wulpett spoke up again.

"Well, I guess we all agree." She said. "It's the right thing to do." Vlaak was relieved that they had accepted.

"Very good." He said. "Now, I'm not going to force you to go through with this. You each may choose a partner whenever you are ready." The others gladly agreed to this new rule, especially the two females. Vlaak spoke up again.

"Good. Now, I suggest the four of you decide this amongst yourselves. This could take some time, so I am going to nap by that bush. Wake me once you've made an agreement." With that, Vlaak walked over to the bush and laid down for sleep, while he others began to consider their new way of mating.

**Several hours later...**

"Vlaak? Vlaak, wake up!"

Vlaak yawned and streched his legs as he was awoken up from hours of sleep. He groggily stood up and shook his head to clear his mind. Wulpett had woken him up. The other animals were gathered closeby. "Hmm. They must've reached an agreement." Vlaak thaught. He then a some leaves from the bush and looked at the others hopefully.

"So, have you all decided?" He asked. The others nodded. "Great! Okay, so who mates with who?" Loopeir bird then spoke up.

"We worked that out. Triclops-toucan will be my mate, because we're both birds, and then she's going to mate with Saber-toothed octopus." He said. "That way, there'll be as many hybrid young as possible." Vlaak thaught this was very smart and resourcful. Saber-toothed octopus then spoke.

"And then I'll mate with Wulpett, if that's alright with you, Vlaak, and her." He said. Vlaak nodded.

"It's alright with me. I mean, c'mon! We're wild animals. We can do anything and everything that those humans consider immoral, and are let off the hook automatically! And we will use that power to our advantage." Vlaak responded. The other animals were overjoyed.

"Hold on." Wulpett said. "I just want to say something." The others listened to her. "Saber-tooth octopus, I'll gladly mate with you to save our species, but I want to mate with Vlaak first. Y'now, out of..um, what's that word that the humans have that means the desire to intercourse?" She asked.

"I think when 2 human want to be together they say, 'I lope you'." said Loopeir bird.

"No, no. You've got it wrong." Saber-toothed octo said. "They say, 'I rrov yoo.' Like that."

"No, you're both wrong." Vlaak said. "The proper term is, 'I love you.' Is that what you mean, Wulpett? You want to mate with me, because you're in love with me?" Wulpett's cheeks turned a vibrant shade of pink, and she smiled.

"Yes, yes I do." She admitted. She stepped over to Vlaak and lovingly licked him on the side of his face. Touched by this gesture, Vlaak licked her back and nuzzled her affectionatly.

"Awwww!" The other animals said in unison. Vlaak and Wulpett were in the mood.

"Um, do you guys mind?" Vlaak said. The others realized immediatly that they were not welcome during this display.

"Oh! Heh..sorry, Vlaak." Saber-toothed octopus said. "We'll show ourselves out." With that, he, Loopeir bird, and Triclops-toucan quickly moved away to the other side of the rock, away from the two lovers on the mossy side. With their friends gone, Vlaak and Wulpett were free to get their nature on...

**Not long later...**

**"BRAAUUAAAAAHHHHHHHGGG! RROOWWHHAAHHHHRRR!"**

**"RRROOOOOAAAAAHH! HRAHRHRAHR! Hrrrrr..."**

**"DRROOOOAOUOUHOUHHHN!"**

**"WLAAH, LWAYAUAUH!"**

Loud roars and snarls could be heard from that rock almost all the way to Vergon 7! And I'll bet you know who was causing it.

Loopeir bird, Triclops-toucan, and Saber-toothed octopus were sitting on the bottom of the rock, trying their best to drown out the persistant grunts and growls of what was going on above. Saber-toothed octopus covered his ears with his tenticles, but it hardly helped. All of a sudden, it stopped. Saber-toothed octo uncovered his ears, and heard no sound, other than rapid breathing, from above. He looked at the other two for a moment, and then the 3 of them climbed back up to the mossy side of the rock. There they saw the two lovebirds laying down side by side, inhaling and exhaling quite rapidly. They were surrounded by shreds of torn moss and lichen, exposing bare rock in some places. Vlaak was gentily nuzzling his new mate on the cheek, and she was laying her head on the ground and looking up at him with half-closed eyes.

"Eh-hem!" Saber-toothed octopus interrupted, thus killing the moment of affection. Vlaak quickly got to his fet when he heard his friend.

"Uhh..hi, guys!" He said nervously. The 3 rolled their eyes.

"Relax, Vlaak. We all know what you two were doing. No need to hide it." Triclops-toucan said. "Besides, we're wildlife. It's not like this kind of thing is, quote-on-quote, shocking to us. It's just part of life. You do what you do, and the world keeps spinning." Vlaak looked slightly embarassed.

"So." Loopeir bird said out of the blue. "Did it work? Will there be hybrid babies?"

"Only time can tell us that, my friend." Vlaak said. "Also, I'd suggest that you and Triclops-toucan get busy yourselves, seeing as there isn't much else to do."

"Goof idea, Vlaak" Triclops-toucan said as she lighted down on Loopeir bird's back. He grinned. "I think I'm in the mood for laying eggs. How about you, Loopeir bird?" At this, Loopeir bird grinned a ridiculously large smirk. The two then scuttled behind the bush and began "ruffling eachother's feathers", if you catch my drift.

Wulpett looked up at Vlaak and smiled, for now she was carrying the beginnings of a new age for the survivors. Vlaak and Wulpett lovingly nuzzled eachother, and then hunkered down to rest for the night. Of course, there was no way of telling when it was day or night, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that the future was developing right now, and in a few months, the very first Vergonian hybrids would be born


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

**Alright, chapter 3! In this chapter, Vlaak and friends discover more survivors! I hope you all are enjoying this fic, and for TheAnnoyingAlien, I think that you'd get a kick out of adding my characters to Truth or Dare: Futurama Edition. So, off we go!**

* * *

**4 months later...**

Vlaak was staring out at the thousands of stars and nebulae in the universe. Things were going well for the survivors of Vergon 6. The Dark Matter supply had lasted longer than most of them expected, and Vlaak's mate, Wulpett, was pregnant with the first Vergonian hybrids and would give birth in only a few days. And more good news, Triclops-toucan had recently laid 3 healthy eggs, Loopeir bird's children. A smile grew on Vlaak's face. All of this had happened because of him. He would lead his fellow survivors into a new age, and they would start over again.

On the other side of the boulder, the mossy side, Wulpett was sound asleep. Her stomach was noticably larger, and Vlaak believed that she may be having twins. Wulpett had been aloud extra rations of Dark Matter(she got cravings), but no-one complained. Saber-toothed octopus looked upon her as she slept. He thaught she was beutiful.

But she loved Vlaak(and was harboring his offspring), and Saber-tooth new and accepted that. He was going to get busy with her eventually, but only to create hybrids and save their species. Nearby, Triclops-toucan and Loopeir bird were sleeping on top of their eggs together. They looked so happy together. Saber-toothed octopus wondered if there was anybody out there that he could settle down and start a family with, not only for survival purposes, but also for the other thing; love, it was called. He wondered if any creatures like him hade made it, and would eventually find him. One could hope. He looked out into the stars. When you think about how vast and infinite the universe is, you realize just how tiny you seem. As Saber-toothed octopus stared around at the stars, nebulae, and quasars, he saw something unusual. He squinted to get a better look. The object's shape came into view. Saber-toothed octopus realized what it was: it was a chunk of planet, one of the few remnants of Vergon 6. The mass of ground was slowly floating towards them, and Saber-tooth could've sworn that he saw something moving on it. His eyes widened in surprise. _"No, it couldn't be."_ He thought.

Suddenly, he heard a faint noise through space. He listened. The noise came again, slightly louder. He realized what it was: it was call for help. There were other survivors out there! Saber-toothed octopus shouted.

"VLAAK!"

Vlaak immediatly heard the yell, and got up and charged over to the other side of the rock. When he got there, he saw that Saber-tooth's shout had woken up the others. Wulpett was none too happy.

"What the hell is going on?!" She screeched angrily. Triclops-toucan was so startled that several black feathers were shaken off of her.

"Look!" Said Saber-toothed octo as he pointed a tenticle into space. The others looked at where he was pointing, and gasped in surprise. The chunk of rock had drifted closer, and there were animals on board! They were calling out to the survivors on the rock, and as they got closer, the Rockers could see what animals had made it. There were 7 animals on board; a Colmox, a Kwilopillar, a Hammerhead newt, a Hermaphlamingo, a Purple fruit snake, and a Wooly cirrelphont. They continued to call, and the other survivors answered back. The two chunks of rock and soil then drifted close enough together so that the animals were less than ten inches apart. The new one had a small lake of water, grass, and a single tree on it. The Colmox then stepped foreward to the edge of the his vessel, and Vlaak stepped foreward as well so that the two beasts were directly in front of eachother. Colmox, being much taller, stared down at Vlaak for a few moments, and Vlaak looked up at the purple creature. After a moment, large smiles grew on both of the animals' faces, and they both bowed their heads in respect for eachother.

"Welcome, fellow survivors." Vlaak said. The animals around them all grinned in excitment. Colmox then turned to his group.

"My friends," He said "though our homeworld is gone, we are thankfully not the only survivors. It seems good fortune has been bestowed upon us, for we have found more survivors, and the future seems bright." The new animals whooped with excitment, and then Kwilopillar and Hammerhead newt crawled over onto the rock.

"You guys survived by clinging to this rock?" Kwilopillar asked. Loopeir bird nodded.

"Yeah, we did. Before the planet imploded, instict told us to grab onto this rock, and during the explosion, we were shot away unharmed. This rock saved us." He said

"Wow." Hammerhead newt replied. "When the planet was falling apart, the land we were standing on fell into the planet, and then we were shot away like a rocket as the planet exploded." Purple fruit snake then slithered over.

"And afterwardssssss, we sssssaw a huge ship called the Nimbussssss. We tried to get their attention, but they flew away without a ssssssecond glance." He said.

"But then, Colmox took charge and helped us survive." Kwilopillar added. "He helped us get food, taught us how to rely on eachother, and he even has an idea on how to repopulate." Vlaak was albeit very surprised.

"True. The idea is that we will spawn hybrid young to preserve our DNA." Colmox said. "Unfortunatly, there aren't enough females in our group for it to work, which is why we set out in search of other survivors."

"I believe My friends and I have the problem solved." Vlaak said. "You see, I have already encouraged them to do the same thing, and already we have made progress. Loopeir bird and Triclops-toucan over ther already have eggs, and my mate, Wulpett, is pregnant and will soon give birth." Colmox was very impressed.

"Astounding. Do you know what your hybrid children will look like?" He asked.

"No, we will have to wait until they are born." Vlaak answered. Wooly cirrelphont then climbed over onto the boulder, and she was immediatly noticed by Saber-toothed octopus. He gazed into her eyes, and she looked back. They slowly crawled towards eachother, and for a moment, the universe seemed to disappear around them. Neither of them spoke a word, and then they touched tenticles. It felt like nothing either of them had felt before. They slowly drifted closer, closer, staring into eachother's eyes with wonder. And then it happened. They wrapped eachother in one-another's tenticles and passionatly kissed(or the nearest thing a saber-toothed animal and a trunked animal could accomplish as a kiss). They loving hugged eachother closer, wrapping their trunk and tenticles around the other, smothering eachother's faces. They uttered growls and moans of pleasure, COMPLETELY oblivious to the other Vergonians watching them, most in disgust. The two tenticled lovers embraced eachother tightly, never wanting the moment to end. After about 5 more minutes, the they broke the kiss. The two stared deeply into eachother's eyes, and then they began you-know-what. The other animals were largely uncomfortable, but decided not to interupt the two and moved to the other side of the rock.

"So," Vlaak asked Colmox. "How were you able to supply everyone with food on your chunk of rock, even the meat-eaters?"

"Simple." Colmox answered. "Our carnivorous friends caught Chilean space bass for food. It was much easier than trying to make them eat plants."

"Of course!" Vlaak exclaimed. "Chilean space bass. I can't beleive I didn't think of that. Saber-toothed octopus has been eating Dark Matter this whole time."

"Well, I think he could use some real meat. He's going to be pretty tired after he and Wooly cirrelphont are done." The Hermaphlamingo chimed in, the male head.

"That's true. Hey, look! I can see a school of space bass coming this way right now!" Vlaak said. The other looked, and sure enough, a large school of the brown and pale green fish were swimming right towards them. Chilean space bass lived throughout the Vergon system, and could somehow breath in the vacuum of space, and swim

through it. As the fish came closer, Purple fruit snake slithered over and snatched two bass out of the vacuum with lightning speed. He then swallowed them whole and licked his chops.

"I never new how great Chilean sssssssspace bassssssssss tassssssted until we were marooned on thissssss hunk of rock." He hissed. The Hermaphlamingos then grabbed one fish each and ate them with both heads. Purple fruit snake then grabbed a couple more and put them aside. "I'll sssssssave thesssssse for

Ssssssaber-toothed octopusssssss when he getssssss hungry later."

"That's awefully nice of you, Purple fruit snake." The lady Hermaphlamingo said.

"Jussssst trying to be a civilzed wild animal." The serpent answered. Wulpett then plodded over.

"Um, guys? You gonna do something about the 'tenticled lovers' over there?" She asked.

"Nah, let them have their fun." Vlaak said. "Clearly they're meant to be together."

"Fine, but make sure that they stop doing it before I have my babies. I'm not bringing any hybrids into the world with those two going at it the whole time."

At that moment, Loopeir bird ran over with exciting news.

"Everyone! Come quick! The eggs are hatching!" Everybody quickly ran over to where Triclops-toucan was sitting next to her trembling eggs. Saber-toothed octo and Wooly cirrelphont even stopped playing around for a while to witness the event. Everyone watched, no-one dared utter a sound. The 3 creamy white eggs shook harder, and finally began cracking. The egg in the center cracked more, and small peeping noises came from it. Triclops-toucan and Loopeir bird rushed over to it, and Triclops-toucan watched with unblinking eyes as the egg opened up. With a tiny cheep, an adorable little creature pushed its way into the world. It looked like Loopeir bird, but was black in color and had bigger wings for flying, just like his mother. Triclops-toucan immediatly began nuzzling the new baby with her beak, and the baby cheeped in happiness. Then, the second egg cracked apart, and out came a very different-looking baby. It was turquoise-blue, like her father, and had wings for flight. The baby also had Loopeir bird's eyes, on her face, and what looked like a mix between the two of her parents' beaks. Her father nuzzled her lovingly, and then the last egg hatched. The youngest chick was medium blue with small black strips, and had three eyes on stalks, just like his mother, and he also had her beak. The three little ones snuggled closely together and rested after the tiring work it took to break free from their shells, and their parents sat down on top of them to keep them warm. It was a beutiful sight.

"Congratualtions!" Vlaak said. "Two boys and a girl."

"Thank you." Triclops-toucan said. She and Loopeir bird were so happy that they now had chicks to take care of.

"Our children. The first Vergonian hybrids." Said a very happy Loopeir bird. He lovingly nuzzled his mate, and then the chicks chirped up. They were hungry. Their parents then stood up and vomited half-digested Dark Matter into the babies' hungry beaks. The other animals cringed a little at the sight of this, but let it go.

Suddenly, Wulpett's eyes went wide in shock. She placed her paws on her distended abdomen, and then realized in shock.

"V-Vlaak.." She stuttered. "Vlaak!"

"What? What's wrong?" Vlaak asked. His mate answered in a squeak of fright.

"It's time."

"What?" Vlaak questioned.

"It's time! Good god it's time!" Wulpett yelled. Realization and shock instantly took over Vlaak's face.

"Wait, it's time for what?" Saber-toothed octopus foolishly.

"I'M GIVING BIRTH!" Wulpett shrieked.

* * *

It was less than an hour later, and Wulpett was still in labor. She was laying on her side, breathing in and out rapidly. Vlaak was right by her side the entire time, urging her on, and Saber-toothed octo was at the other end. The other animals were gathered nearby, a bit scared to get within biting range of the mother-to-be.

"GOD, IT HURTS! IT HURTS! WHEN IS THIS GONNA BE OVER?!" Wulpett screeched.

"It's alright, honey, just keep pushing!" Vlaak told her. She snarled in anger.

"WHAT THE **** DO YOU THINK I'M DOING?!" She snapped. Vlaak jerked away just as Wulpett was about to snap her jaws onto his leg.

"You have to calm down!" Vlaak said. He then grabbed a small chunk of granite from the rock. "Here. Try biting down on this to distract the pain." Wulpett clenched the rock in her teeth- and almost immediatly crushed it to powder. She inhaled faster. The others were stunned at how animalistic Wulpett was acting. She snarled in rage at Vlaak.

"HAPPY WITH YOU'RE LITTLE HYBRIDS IDEA NOW?!" She glared into her mate's eyes with such intensity it would set a layer of plastic wrap on fire. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT! YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS! YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU-" Immediatly, the look of pure rage and hatred vanished from her face the second she heard the cries of two newborn babies. She and Vlaak swiftly looked up, and saw Saber-toothed octopus holding two little baby hybrids in his tenticles.

"Congrats." He said as he handed the couple their children. "Twins."

Wulpett's look of surprise was immediatly replaced by one of total adoration. She and Vlaak looked down at the two newborns laying in their mother's arms. The male baby had Vlaak's furry body and Wulpett's neck, head arms, and tail, and Vlaak's horns, albeit shorter, knobbier versions. The second baby, the girl, was furry like her father, but was skinnier, like her mother. She had a short tail, her father's legs and horns, and a short neck with floppy ears and a trunk just like her mother's. The boy was slightly darker in coloration than his parents were, and his sister had yellowish fur and a beige head and legs. The babies slowly opened their eyes and looked up at their new parents. The girl's eyes were blaring green, and her brother's eyes were a light sapphire blue. Wulpett lovingly nuzzled her children, and they squeaked with laughter. Vlaak then gentily picked the newborns up in his mouth and laid them down by their mother's stomach, where the twins began to nurse. Wulpett looked at the sweethearts with love, and then the others came back over.

"They're so cute!" Triclops-toucan said.

"And tiny! They're even smaller than me!" Kwilopillar added.

"I've never sssssseen anything ssssso adorable." Purple fruit snake complimented.

"I must say I'm impressed." Colmox said to Vlaak. "You've managed to keep your little group alive, and created a family. Good work, my friend." Vlaak smiled.

"We should name them." Wulpett said. Vlaak agreed.

"Let's call the boy Lavi. I've always liked that name. I think it suits him." Vlaak said. Lavi squeaked with joy at his new name.

"I want to name our daughter Leena." Wulpett said. "I just feel that it would be perfect for her." Vlaak smiled. Triclops-toucan then spoke.

"I want to give my babies names to." She said. She and Loopeir bird looked down at their 3 chicks, who were busy trying to walk on there new legs.

"Let's name this one Buffy." Loopeir bird said, gesturing to the black male.

"And we'll name the girl Lili." Triclops-toucan replied. Lili seemed to like her name.

"And we'll name this last one Cubert." Loopeir bird said while looking at his second son. Vlaak then spoke up.

"Everyone, today has been a properous day for us survivors. Our once very small band has expanded greatly, with the new survivors, and the first hybrid young have been hatched and born. I hope that someday, we will find a new planet to call home, so that the legacy of Vergon 6 will continue." Everyone cheered at Vlaak's speech, especially Wulpett, Lavi, and Leena.

* * *

**Awww, is't that nice? Thanx for reviewing, all o' yas.**

**Torotyrannus15, out.**


	4. Chapter 4: Father, Son, And Daughter

**You are reading the 4th chapter of We Are The Survivors. Last chapter, Vlaak and Wulpett had their first children, and now they will live through the joys of parenthood! **

**Hooray! On with the show**

* * *

"Daddy? What are all those sparkly dots in the sky?"

"Those are stars, son. There are billions of them out there."

It was 18 months later. Vlaak was telling his hybrid son, Lavi, about the universe as the two sat beside eachother on the rock. The others were all asleep. Colmox and his group were slumbering on their ground, all except for Wooly cirrelphont. She was contently snuggled up with her mate, Saber-toothed octopus. Their would soon be more hybrid young of this generation, as Wooly cirrelphont was now 11 months pregnant, and Purple fruit snake had given Triclops-toucan two more eggs, with Loopeir bird's permission of course.

"What's beyond the stars, dad?" Lavi asked his father.

"More stars, son, lots more." Vlaak responded.

"What's beyond them?" Lavi asked again.

"Galaxies, son. Huge galaxies."

"And what's beyond the galaxies?"

"More galaxies. Millions more."

"Is there anything beyond them?"

"I don't know, son. I don't know." Vlaak and Lavi kept staring out into the heavens in silence, until Lavi asked,

"Dad?"

"What is it now, son? You're always asking questions." Vlaak said back.

"Where did you come from?" Lavi asked innocently. Vlaak was confused.

"What?" He said. Lavi asked again.

"I mean you, and mommy, and uncle octo, and Mr. Colmox, and aunt Triclops and everyone else." He stated. "Where did you all live before you came to the rock?" Vlaak was stunned for a moment at his son's question, but answered anyway. Vlaak took a deep breath, and said,

"Well, son, a long time ago, before you, your sister, and your cousins Buffy, Cubert, and Lili were born, the rest of us lived on a big, wild planet." Lavi listened intently to his father's recallation.

"The planet was named Vergon 6, and it was one of the most beutiful places I had ever known. It had a warm climate, plenty of food to eat and water to drink, and the most beutiful sunsets you could imagine. I grew up there. It was paradise. Their were many other creatures like me, your mother, and everyone else here."

"Where are they now?" Lavi curiously asked. Vlaak let out a painful sigh.

"They're all gone, son. We're each the last of our kind."

"What happened, dad?" Vlaak closed his eyes, remembering the terrible fate of his home.

"Lavi, our homeworld was destroyed. We were lucky." He said. A frown appeared on Lavi's face. "Greedy, selfish monsters called humans invaded our world and dug out the inside, leaving our home planet a hollow shell that collapsed into itself, destroying everything."

"But you survived, didn't you?" Lavi said.

"Yes, son. Yes I did, and so did all of our friends." Vlaak responded, a smile forming on his face. He then had a thought.

"Lavi, go wake your sister. Ther's something I want to tell you both." He said. Lavi obeyed and scuttled over to where his sister, Leena, was sleeping with their mother. He nudged her and she awoke and yawned cutely.

"What is it, Lavi?" She asked her twin brother.

"Dad wants to tell us something." Her brother answered. The two then scuttled over to their father and sat beside him.

"Alright kids," Vlaak said. "I told Lavi about my old planet and that it was destroyed, but there is another part of the story." Lavi and Leena leaned in to listen. Vlaak spoke again.

"When I was running away, when the planet was imploding, I saw a spaceship on the ground. I tried to get in it to escape, but they flew away without me. That's when I found this boulder, which saved my life, and your mother's."

"Really?" Leena asked.

"Yes." Vlaak replied. "And when we were in space, I saw the ship again, but it left us behind on purpose."

"That's not nice." Lavi said.

"No it's not. Now this is where it gets important." He leaned in close to his children. "If you two ever get the chance, I want you to give the crew of that ship what they deserve." Leena and Lavi nodded to their father.

"Don't worry dad. We will." Leena said.

"That's my girl." Vlaak said as he nuzzled his daughter.

"Wait, what did the crew look like?" Lavi asked.

"I only got a quick glimpse, but I remember very clearly." Vlaak answered. "There were 3 of them. One was a human male with orange fur and a red and white pelt." The two younglings imagined a dumb-looking, scrawny, red white and orange-haired creature. Vlaak said more.

"The second was a machine of some kind, with arms and leggs like a human, but made of metal."

"Weird." Lavi said.

"And the last one was by far the most hideus." Vlaak continued. "It was female, and had long hair the same color as Colmox's skin. Its pelt was white and black, but the most hideus part was that this creature had only ONE EYE." Lavi and Leena gasped in horror. A creature with only one eye? It must have looked horrific!

"Don't worry, dad. We promise that we will find this monster and make her pay." Leena said.

"Alright, alright. I think that's enough for now." Vlaak said. "It's getting late. You two should get some sleep." Reluctantly, the two little hybrids crawled back to their slumbering mother and snuggled up to each other and nodded off. Vlaak smiled and laid down beside them, and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Look! Can you see it?"

"Yeah! It looks like a rock and a piece of land out in space."

"Yeah! I see it too! Maybe more animals survived the explosion!"

"We can't be sure, but it's worth checking out. Foreward!"

The landmass was quickly propelled foreward by some unknown force, speeding through space towards the other planetary remains.

"Maybe, just maybe." An unkown speaker said. "We aren't the only survivors.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! R&R **


End file.
